


First Time?

by Sleprhq



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Impostor Orange, Impostor Red (Among Us), POV Impostor (Among Us), but for me personally it's platonic, you can see their relationship however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleprhq/pseuds/Sleprhq
Summary: Orange is new to the space gang and has never gotten the Impostor role throughout multiple rounds. That is, until now. He was an impostor, paired up with Red, aka the best Impostor among them. Red is there to help him learn how to become an impostor.
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Impostor & Impostor (Among Us), Orange & Green (Among Us), Orange & Red (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	First Time?

**Author's Note:**

> \- all crewmates go by he/him in this story.  
> \- Green and Orange are best friends but if you want to see them as boyfriends, that works too-  
> \- or maybe Red and Orange

_Impostor_ , the words, highlighted in red, sparked in front of his screen as he blinked in silence, baffled as to what role had just been distributed to him. Underneath his suit, he could feel parts of himself turning into a black, slimy parasite of some sort, and he cringed in response. _Impostor_. Is this what it felt like to be one?

Right next to him, on the screen, was Red, a fellow friend he'd made on the ship. He's seen Red become impostor multiple times, acting sus every round and, despite that, having barely been voted off.

He had been paired up with a pro.

And, for various reasons, that fact did not settle well in him. Anxiety pooled his stomach as he stared at the screen again, perplexed. Had the game glitched? Maybe he had accidentally swapped his pad with someone else's. No, that can't be,, That's an orange character he's seeing there..

Wait..

_Oh God, Oh fuck_ , the last parts of his responding brain panicked as realization dawned on him. He's an impostor! Oh, god, he doesn't know what he's meant to do! Does he do tasks–? No, he didn't see White doing any tasks when he was an impostor earlier... Oh God. Red had to carry this team.

As he internally panicked, the crew was spawned into the cafeteria. Orange was still stunned in place, staring at the emergency button and his pad, as the rest of the crewmates left to begin doing their tasks.

_Fake tasks_ , his pad read and Orange furrowed his eyebrows. "Fake tasks? Do impostors get this list?" He whispered to himself in confusion, with a sprinkle of paranoia. He continued to stare at his screen in disbelief.

_"Sabotage?"_ He read to himself, in a confused, interested tone. "The hell does that mean? Do I sabotage tasks instead of doing them–?"

"Orange, what the hell are you—" The orange-suited boy screamed in surprise, interrupting his dear friend, Green, who stepped back with wide eyes. The green boy raised his arms up. "Uh.. Sorry for scaring you.. I was just wondering why the hell you weren't moving."

"I– _I'm_ n _ot_ an impostor!" Orange said out of the blue, in a very defensive tone. Green's eyebrows furrowed at that statement as he slowly put his arms back down. "I know, buddy... You don't have to yell that out.. Are you okay? Do we need a break–?"

"Nonononono, no!" Orange quickly declined, fussing his arms and head around. "No, I'm good. Sorry, I'm just, uh... Tired and you scared me."

And, again, Green could only furrow his eyebrows, giving Orange a confused, concerned and mindful look as he nodded. "Yeah.. Hm, sorry for scaring you... I'mma just... Go now."

However, before Green could even step out of the cafeteria, a report had been submitted on their tabs as the crewmates gathered around the table. Orange sat in between Green and Lime, with a grimace underneath his mask. Had he always been this anxious? He doesn't remember meetings being this scary...

"I found Purple's body in navigation," Pink informed the group as he stared at his pad. "I didn't see anyone nearby, but they could've vented. Was anyone near navigation or shields?"

Everyone stayed quiet, though it was obvious that everyone knew nobody was willing to confess that. Pink sighed and looked up from his pad, staring at everyone in the room. "Okay, I need all of you to state where you were, what you've been doing and who you passed by or were with."

"I was, um, in the electrical room with white," Lime shared, nervously playing with the sleeves of his suit. White brought his head up at the mention of his name, looking at Lime with interest, wondering whether or not Lime would accuse him.

"I was scared white was gonna kill me, but.. I think he's safe since he didn't.. We were together for a long time.."

At that, White titled his head, followed by a nod of confirmation. He wasn't one to speak often.

"I saw green scan early on in the game," Red provided, to which Green nodded to. "After that, I left to go around the map and do my tasks. I was at comms when the body was reported."

"So you were near shields?" Pink asked in that accusatory tone that many have heard. Red didn't seem to bat an eye. "Well, yeah. The communication room _is_ next to shields. I'm not sure what you're trying to accuse me of here."

Pink sent Red a glare from underneath his mask, but he seemed to shake it off. "Orange, where were you?"

The world seemed to stop for that one moment. His heart dropped into his black, slimy guts as he stared around the table. Oh God, was he sus? Was he—

"Orange is safe, guys. I'm pretty sure he was afk, because he was in cafeteria the whole time," Green spoke up, quick to defend his friend, and Orange felt both relieved and guilty at the same time. Yellow nodded at Green, "I can confirm that, I came back and forth into admin and there was always one person in cafeteria."

"Why were you going back and forth into admin, Yellow? That's a bit sus," Black pointed out nonchalantly. Yellow was taken aback, furrowing his brows at Black. "How is that suspicious? I was making sure nobody had died, since people die in admin and elec a lot."

And, again, Black pointed things out. "Haven't you gotten tasks to do? Or are all 5 of your tasks in admin?"

"Dude! I did asteroids before I went to the admin! Purple can confirm this!"

A moment of silence...

"Purple's dead, you dumbass!" Cyan reminded with a frown on his face. "Are you seriously counting on a dead person to clear you?"

"Look, I say we skip vote until we have more info. For now, sus Yellow," Red suggested, crossing his arms. Orange could almost see the smirk underneath that red mask of his. God, it was so obvious, but maybe only because he's an impostor too.

“Orange, come with me to medbay and watch me scan after this,” Red added, tilting his head towards Orange. He could feel Green’s concerned eyes glancing over at him beneath his mask. The orange suited man gulped and nodded. “Uh, okay…”

_(_ _ඞ_ _) Red has voted. 8 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _)_ _Pink has voted. 7 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _)_ _Lime has voted. 6 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _)_ _Green has voted. 5 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _) White has voted. 4 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _) Black has voted. 3 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _) Cyan has voted. 2 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _) Yellow has voted. 1 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _) Orange has voted. 0 remaining._

And the match went on again. Orange cautiously walked towards medbay after Red, glancing nervously at Green, who tilted his head. God, Orange doesn’t even know why he was so anxious. There’s no reason to be anxious at all… After all, Orange himself was an impostor.

“Uhm, so you know I can’t actually watch you scan right?” Orange said, a step into the medbay. “At least I think so. I don’t know, I’ve never- uwoah!”

Red had dragged Orange into the room and locked the doors to Medbay. “Orange, we gotta team up and do a double kill.”

“H-huh?” The other male sounded, baffled. Red looked at Orange for a long time, before he took off his helmet and continued to stare. “Huh. I thought you were playing the dumb tactic earlier. First time?”

It took Orange a while to understand what Red had meant by the question, and he finally answered with a nervous nod. “Yeah, uh… I’ve never been… impostor before.”

Which was the truth. They’ve been on the ship, playing round after round, yet, even then, he hadn’t gotten a single impostor role, and he wasn’t sure whether that was lucky or not. The role looked stressful enough just from sights, he didn’t quite want to experience it in first person.

“Okay, well it’s an easy role,” Red stated simply and Orange furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah, for you! I have absolutely no idea how this stuff works, man. How do I- Do I kill someone?”

Red shrugged with a head tilt. “Yeah, pretty much. It’s just murder.”

“ _‘It’s just murder’_!” Orange repeated in a tone of disbelief as he threw his arms into the air. Red looked at him with a confused look, as if to ask what that tone was for. Orange’s eyes twitched under his mask and he was too frustrated to deal with anything. He took his mask off and furrowed his eyebrows at Red. “How the hell am I supposed to get away with it!”

“You just do,” Red replied with a shrug, waving his hands in the air. A second after, he swiftly put his mask back on. “Don’t get caught.”

“And how am I meant to not get caught?” Orange asked, putting his helmet just as Red had as he stumbled up.

Red was quick to follow suit, steadily getting up to Orange’s level. “You just don’t.”

“Why the hell are you two still in here?” White asked as he entered the medbay, along with Pink behind him. Orange opened his mouth to lie, but Red was quicker to reply. “Hm, nothing much. Orange just saw me scan and vice versa, why?”

After his sentence had finished, he looked over at Orange and whispered as quietly as possible. “Now, you kill White and I’ll kill Pink, okay?” And Orange could only nod in response, as he had no other lead but Red. “One… Two…”

“Three!” Orange and Red yelled at the same time as they dashed forward for the kill, efficiently killing both Pink and White at the same time. A proper double kill. Orange heard the doors of the cafeteria and the top engine gets locked as Red patted his back, “Nice, OJ! Wasn’t that hard now, huh?”

“I- huh…” Orange was speechless. The feeling of having just murdered his friend was… strange, yet relieving. He was closer to winning than he was before. The orange suited man laughed his warry away as he high-fived Red. “Yeah! That was… cool!”

They heard the sounds of walking outside of the cafeteria and Yellow swearing. Orange sent Red a nervous, scared look under his helmet, to which Red responded to with a shrug. The pro-impostor snatched Orange by his suit and threw both of them into a vent, quickly venting into electrical right before the doors opened.

**_Dead Body_ **

_reported_

“I was with Orange the entire time! I scanned and he scanned, so we went to do our tasks together,” Red stated as if it were true and Orange managed a meek nod of confirmation. Well, false confirmation, but a nod of confirmation nonetheless. Cyan shrugged at that information and didn’t bat an eye.

“You know, I think it’s strange how Yellow found the body,” Black pointed out, like he always does. Yellow slammed his hands onto the table, “Black, you’ve had this vendetta against me the whole time! Besides, I found both bodies outside of Medbay, so who’s to say it’s not Orange or Red? Maybe both!”

“Are you seriously gonna accuse Orange? He didn’t even do anything last round,” Green said, a knowing look on his face. “I don’t know, Yellow. That’s pretty sus. Since I trust Orange, and he was with Red, I can trust him too.”

_Ouch. Being an impostor does have a guilty undertone. He definitely never wants to be one again._

“Then, can we all agree it’s Yellow?” Lime suggested with a frown. Yellow was quick to decline the idea. “No! Do you guys want to lose?! I’m _not_ an impostor. I reported the body!”

“There’s something called a self-report, buddy. Get with the program,” Black retorted, rolling his eyes. “I say it’s Yellow. He’s been really sus the entire time. I haven’t even seen him much.”

“Okay, fine! Vote me out, but if it’s not me, you guys better vote Lime and Black next,” Yellow scowled, sitting back down onto his seat. Orange grimaced and sent a look at Red, who shrugged. Was this what Impostors are meant to do? Watch people squabble and accuse each other while they silently kill? Hm, it’s beginning to sound like a much funner, interesting idea.

“Fine, I don’t care, it’s obviously you, Yellow,” Black said, rolling his eyes once again.

_(_ _ඞ_ _)_ _Lime has voted. 6 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _)_ _Green has voted. 5 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _) Red has voted. 4 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _) Black has voted. 3 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _) Cyan has voted. 2 remaining._

_(_ _ඞ_ _) Orange has voted. 1 remaining._

And, right before he voted, Yellow brought his middle finger up. “Fuck you guys.”

_(_ _ඞ_ _) Yellow has voted. 0 remaining._

And, with that, the entire crew threw Yellow out of the ship, ejecting him into space. On each and everyone’s screen, a yellow, stubby character was thrown into space, and words began to show up, _Yellow was not An Impostor._

Orange huffed in relief, biting his lip as he turned his head towards Red. The other man just simply shook his head, accompanied by a shrug. And, again, the round started. 

Red circled around the table, and moved his shoulder towards weapons. Orange furrowed his eyebrows at the action, because _"what the hell does that mean??"_

He heard Red groan, likely out of impatience as he walked towards Orange. "Come with me to weapons," the second Impostor whispered to Orange, before he began walking out of the cafeteria. Orange jumped up onto his feet, scrambling his way out of the room, tracing back Red's steps.

"There's six people left and they most likely won't vote on it. So we're gonna have to double kill our way out of this one."

"What— again?!" Orange asked, experated.

"Yes, again. This is how we play, Orange. We play by killing," Red reminded and Orange could practically hear the eye roll that came with it.

Orange opened his mouth to retort, but Red beat him to it. "Look! Green and Lime are together! Let's go kill them."

And, at the mention of his dear friend, Green, he was quick to decline, but his protests were ignored by Red as he dragged Orange to the place with Green and Lime.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Green greeted them, his charisma making Orange smile a bit.

"Hey, Green, Lime," Red greeted back. "You headed towards Comms as well?"

"Yeah! I'm beginning to think it's Black and Cyan," Lime said as the group of four began walking towards Comms, going through the nav hallway.

Kill Cooldown : 2 seconds.

Orange was sweating more than he had ever as his eyes lurked onto the camera. It's not flashing red, nobody's watching...

"Hm, I can kind of agree.. Or maybe only one of them is an impostor," Red suggested, adding a laugh at the end of his 'joke'.

Kill Cooldown : 1 second

"Yeah, yeah," Lime laughed with Red, seemingly taking the bait of it being a joke. But Green began to get wary as his squintted his eyes at Red. "Yeah..." He responded in a tone of disbelief.

Kill Cooldown : 0 seconds.

"Schplatt!" Lime's body was cut in half, by Red, as both Orange and Green stared in shock.

Red looked at Orange in panic, flinging his head towards Green, a signal to kill him, but, before Orange could reach for his knife, Green had already reported the body.

**Dead Body**

_Reported_

"Okay, Red, what the hell was the play there? You literally just killed in front of me and Orange." Green jumped straight into the point, furrowing his eyebrows at the exposed impostor.

"What? No, I didn't. You killed in front of me and Orange—" "Oya, Oya, Oya. No. You can't turn it back on me. Orange, you saw it, right?"

And Orange was stuck in between his decisions and thoughts. Oh, to win over trust or to achieve victory.. Orange was getting fidgety at the options.

"Um, I..."

Red looked at him with hope and despair, while Green looked thoroughly confident.

"I saw, uh..."

Black and Cyan stared at him intensely, waiting for the answer so they can start voting.

"I saw Green."

"AHA! See? It's Green, I'm telling you!" Red said, the weight on his shoulders lifted off. He looked relatively relieved.

But Green? He looked mortified and betrayed. He realized what this had meant.

"Orange, you... You're kidding!" Green said, desperate for his friend to be innocent, and prove so by siding with him. The tone of his voice made Orange flinch, but if this was how he's meant to play, then, maybe... he has to deal with it.

"He's not blind, Green. We literally saw you snap Lime's neck. If anyone was on cams they'd see it too," Red said as if it were a fact. Green frantically looked at Orange, then to everyone else and back at Orange. It seemed that Black and Cyan had already voted Green, Red following after.

Great, he was gonna get ejected now...

"I'm so sorry, Green," Orange whispered, reaching for his friend's hand. Green, although betrayed, couldn't help but smile and hold Orange's hand back. It was fine... They were gonna meet again after this round...

The two of them voted for Green and the man was thrown out of the ship, into the vacuum of space. The screen turned dark and...

_victory_

His and Red's small figures stood under the words as a deep sound effect played. They were spawned right back in the lobby. Red was the first to congratulate him on his first impostor game, high-fiving Orange. Pink and White were next to comment on their gameplay, more specifically the double kill they did in medbay. Yellow, however, was seething in anger as he fought with Black and Lime over why they had accused him so hard. Hell, even Green congratulated him, giving him a hug.

And, yes, he felt thoroughly guilty for betraying his friends, but they all know this is just a game... and, well...

_Impostor,_ his screen read.

He thinks it's quite a _fun_ game.


End file.
